


Miracle Moments

by VyxenSkye



Series: Miracles [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits and pieces of life in Wade and Peter's lives during pregnancy and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homemade Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing this for a while, and I have wanted to get this going as a series - I've got plans for the first fic, a prequel to 'Definition of a Miracle,' but haven't started writing, so I decided to just do some little moments of cuteness and other things. Hope you like!
> 
> This fic is connected quite directly to my other story 'Definition of a Miracle.' If you haven't read that, you might be a tad lost in this story, though I suppose some might be able to stand on their own. 
> 
> This particular bit happens between chapters 4 and 5.

Peter hummed to himself as he let the meat fry in the pan, hoping that this didn't cause problems for Wade's stomach. After their return from their little walkabout and the baby store, Wade had been tired, and so Peter had shooed him into their bedroom to take a bit of a nap. It was a little odd, but considering his early mornings and the lack of sleep due to the morning sickness, Wade had agreed and at least gone to lay down.

  
That had been a few hours ago, and Peter had gone out to the grocery store, picked up the ingredients for homemade tacos, and was now crossing his fingers that his mate would be able to eat them. He was careful to use very few spices, and drained off every bit of grease that he could. He'd even used turkey meat instead of beef, which he wasn't about to tell Wade.

  
At least not yet. It might be funny to say something to him if this worked out.

  
After the meat was fully cooked, he stepped away to chop up some tomatoes, onions, and lettuce. It definitely smelled good, and he wanted it, if nothing else. Just as he finished grating cheese their bedroom door opened and he heard a sort of moan.

  
"Oh god, Petey-pie, did you make _tacos?!"_

  
Peter laughed. "I did say that I would. And it seems to be working - how does your stomach feel?"

  
Wade grinned trotting into the kitchen and draping himself over Peter's shoulders. "Empty!" he chirped, and rubbed his nose along Peter's cheek. "No nausea, god, I'm starving! Is it ready, can I eat?"

  
Another laugh from the Alpha, and he nodded. "It'll have to be soft tacos though, I don't want to fry any in oil - that'll probably be bad for your stomach."

  
"I can handle that. A taco is a taco, and I'm freaking _starving_." Wade declared, happily throwing together a plate before going to sit at the table.

  
Despite his excitement, he paused as he sat down, and hadn't started eating by the time Peter joined him with his own plate. "You okay?" Peter asked, a little concerned, and his expression softened when Wade nodded. "Just give it a try, Wade."

  
"I don't want to puke." Wade murmured, looking away. "I hate puking. Feels weird." He took a breath, and then nodded. "But tacos. Tacos are _waaaay_ more important." He picked up one of said tacos, took a deep breath, and then took a bite.

  
There was a tense moment when Peter watched his mate, not daring to eat his own food, and then Wade let out a happy squeal before promptly plowing through the rest of his plate. Peter laughed, taking this as a cue to start eating himself, though he still kept a careful eye on Wade the entire time.

  
Thankfully this plan seemed to have worked, and Wade sat back after finishing, humming happily and patting at his full belly. After letting out a thunderous belch he grinned at his mate. "Petey-pie, light of my life, you are the best mate ever. And you make the best tacos ever."

  
"That means a lot coming from you." Peter said with a laugh, rising to his feet to go get everything cleaned up. He dropped a kiss on Wade's head as he walked by, and then hummed a little. "Did I mention that was turkey meat?"

  
"Seriously, I think you've ruined me for take-out tacos, gonna have to have the Peter special all the t... That wasn't ** _COW?!_ ** Holy SHIT Petey, I didn't know that could taste so good!" Wade gasped, staring at him. "You really are the best mate ever!"

  
Peter laughed again, shaking his head fondly. "I love you too, Wade."


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for holding out for this one! I have a few planned out, just little things to flesh out Definition of a Miracle a bit more, as well to give me more ideas for the prequel. Hope you like this one too!
> 
> This one takes place right after chapter one of Definition, so there are some warnings for injury, though I don't get too descriptive.

Peter had never thought that he would be in a situation quite like this.

  
Sure, Wade had his moments were he got hurt to the point where he was down for a while - loss of limbs always took him at the very least several hours, depending on how well the healing factor was behaving that day, and Peter had been there for a particularly gruesome death involving a bomb once that had taken almost a full 24 hours, but this...

  
This was _different_.

  
This was sitting beside Wade watching as he gasped for breath, his chest heaving and body trembling. They were in the backseat of one of Tony's cars, Happy driving them back towards the Tower. Bruce was in the front seat, concern on his features as he monitored Wade's pulse with fingers on the merc's wrist, and Peter sat with his mate's head in his lap, his fingers trembling lightly against Wade's temples.

  
Bruce was still more than a little disoriented from the change back from the Hulk, and while he seemed worried, he wasn't panicking either. This helped Peter feel better about the situation, but he still wasn't sure what to think. He'd never seen Wade like this, not for this length of time.

  
"He's doing okay, Peter." Bruce said as the car made a sharp turn into the garage beneath the Tower. "Breathing is definitely not good, but his heart's still going strong."

  
Swallowing, Peter nodded in response - he could tell that Bruce was deliberately speaking in easy terms for him, not that he had problems understanding those sorts of terms. But then again, he was more than a little out of sorts at the time, so he couldn't help but be a little thankful for the Beta's consideration.

  
Time seemed to slow as Peter helped Bruce take his mate up into the Tower and to their floor, laying him in the bed and watching as Bruce had Jarvis scan him, finding the broken ribs and punctured lung. Bruce frowned as he looked over the scans, shaking his head a little.

  
"That's the strangest thing." he murmured as he made his way back to Wade, gingerly feeling his way along his chest to find the right spots to get the rib back in place. "It's clearly healing - the lung hasn't deflated, and he's still breathing, if roughly, but the bone isn't popping back in."

  
Peter couldn't help but flinch faintly at the snap of Bruce resetting the bone, and watched worriedly as Wade continued to gasp. He reached up, taking his mate's hand and squeezing it between his own, trying to settle himself.

  
_"It appears that Mr. Wilson's healing factor has begun working, Dr. Banner."_ Jarvis informed Bruce, and the Beta nodded in response.

  
"Good to hear." Bruce said, looking over the merc on the bed. His breathing did seem to be improving, but it was at a slow pace. He looked back towards Peter, and then sighed faintly. "I'll leave you be, Peter - I don't think you need me hovering. I'll go have a look at Wade's scans - might as well get a physical done while he's in here, especially since this is very odd for him. Have Jarvis alert me if you need anything, alright?"

  
The young Alpha nodded absently, his focus on his mate. "Yeah. Thanks Bruce." He didn't really notice as the Beta left the room, sighing faintly as he watched Wade's breathing, anxious to see it get back to normal.

  
This was _definitely_ not something he ever wanted to have happen again.


	3. Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - sorry this one took so long - work really reared up and took a lot of my time, and then my grandpa's 80th birthday, so I just had a lot of RL going on. But here's another chapter for you, and I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> This one takes place between Chapters 6 and 7.   
> [Yellow]  
> {White}

The first time it happened Wade didn't really pay it much mind.

  
After all, he hurt on any given day - there were worse days, and there were good days. So when his skin ached, he just shrugged it off and ignored it. It wouldn't do to be panicking Peter every time he had a bit of an ache, after all - his lovely Alpha had more important things to worry about most of the time.

  
{Sure, and he's gonna love the fact that you're keeping things from him.}

  
_Oh stuff it._

  
Wade instead preoccupied himself with TV, food, and other things around the house, since things had been pretty quiet around the city. He'd attempted to go out with Peter a few times, but his mate had insisted that he could handle a few muggings on his own and that he should stay home and rest.

  
[BORING!]

  
.... yeah, it was boring. But it helped make Peter feel better that he was in the house and safe, so he'd do it even if it was boring. Besides, perfect time for a _Golden Girls_ marathon, which was _always_ a worthwhile pursuit in his mind.

  
There was one day though.. he found himself rather taken off guard by the sudden agony that was moving through his skin.

  
He woke curled on the bed, in a ball around his slowly swelling stomach. He put a hand down against his belly, almost worried that something was wrong with the baby, and then whimpered - honest to God whimpered - at the stab of pain that he got in response to his touch. He shuddered faintly, and at that movement Peter came awake with a growl, ready to protect his mate.

  
"Wade? Wade, what's wrong?" he demanded, reaching out to put a hand on his mate's shoulder. This got a whine, and Peter's eyebrows twitched together in concern.

  
"Hurts..." Wade finally gasped out, and Peter tilted his head.

  
"Your skin? Do you need a bath, love? Here, I'll go get it started, you wait right here." And then Peter was gone from the bed, and Wade took a moment to thank whatever deity was listening that he'd found Peter. The bath would fix this - it always did, after all.

  
__________

  
The bath didn't fix it.

  
It helped, but the pain of his skin was still there, especially around his middle. When he was still sitting in the bathtub with an expression of pain on his features, Peter was nearly ready to panic, and finally called Bruce, worry in his voice.

  
"He's really in pain, Bruce - the water isn't helping. I don't know, he flinches whenever I touch him." Peter said into the phone, pacing back and forth. "No, not all over. Just... oh. _OH_. God, I'm a moron. I should have expected this, huh? Yeah, thanks, see you in a minute."

  
He turned back to Wade, giving him a faint smile as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "Bruce is coming over with some cream that he thinks will help, love." he said softly, reaching in to drain the tub. "Let's get you out of here and dried off."

  
"But it's helping." Wade nearly whispered, and Peter felt his heart clench at the rather defeated tone that he'd never really heard from the merc.

  
"I know, but you have to be dry for the cream to be put on." Peter replied, helping Wade to stand and gently patting him down with the soft towels that he'd gotten for the merc. Even those seemed to cause some pain around Wade's belly, and he cursed himself again for not realizing this. "It's because the baby's growing, Wade. It's stretching your skin more than normal, so it's hurting more. But Bruce really thinks that this cream is going to help, okay?"

  
Wade nodded a little, chewing on his lower lip as Peter helped him get dressed in some loose pants and a shirt as well, then got him settled on the couch.

  
It was a long 10 minutes, and Peter was worried by the time Bruce knocked at the door lightly. He nearly shot off the couch to go and let him in, and the man smiled at him. "Here - this should help. I'll stick around to make sure that it does, but I don't want to intrude."

  
"Thanks Bruce, you're a life-saver." Peter told him, his voice rather tired from the stress of worrying about his mate. He hated to see Wade like this...

  
Peter sat next to Wade on the couch, and felt another stab of worry as he saw the tears gathered in his mate's eyes. He crooned to him as he gently started to spread the cream across his stomach, especially when the initial touch made the merc whimper faintly.

  
It took a moment, but the lines of stress on Wade's face began to ease, and then he let out a breath, his body relaxing, Peter's not far behind. "Thank you Bruce." Wade said softly. "Thank you."

  
The Beta smiled. "Of course, Wade. Anytime."


	4. Wiggles

Peter chuckled softly as he heard Wade humming while he cleaned up the tea that they'd had earlier - they'd arrived home from telling Aunt May about their baby boy, and the Omega had immediately set about making himself some tea, saying that he'd been thinking about it all day. Tea was surprisingly a staple in their home now, so Peter found it adorable rather than strange.

  
"You want me to help you with your cream, Wade?" Peter asked as his mate came back into the room, and chuckled when the former merc grinned widely and nodded, moving to get the tube from the bathroom. He happily plopped down onto the couch next to his mate when he returned, giving Peter the cream before pulling up his shirt.

  
"I had a good time with Miss May." Wade said conversationally as Peter uncapped the tube and started to rub the cream gently into his skin. "I'm glad that I got her to laugh after making her cry when we first got there."

  
Peter chuckled softly. "You always make her laugh, Wade. You always have. You know how much she loves you."

  
His mate grinned at that. "I do. But still, I don't like seeing her sad, even if it was a sort of happy-sad. But... I do think it was the right thing to do."

  
Peter's heart warmed. "It was an _amazing_ thing to do, Wade. And I love you for it." He leaned forward, stealing a kiss from his mate before jumping when Wade giggled into the touch. An eyebrow raised, and Wade laughed.

  
"Sorry, Ben was wiggling." he told the Alpha, and then grinned when Peter's face immediately lit up.

  
"He's moving?" he asked, pressing his palm flat against the swell of Wade's stomach. "I wish I could feel him... Hey in there, baby boy. We can't wait to meet you."

  
Wade watched this silently, his expression soft and loving. He might have been worried about all of this when he'd first found out, and he was still scared that he wasn't going to be a very good parent, but...

  
Moments like this made it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Soooo... I guess first things first, I want to apologize for leaving this for so long. This is the busiest time of the year for my job, given that I'm a cake decorator and it's graduation season, and we're just heading into the last major week of that time. As such, my work has been so exhausting lately - super long hours, not very fulfilling shifts, and just general messy unhappiness. To make matters worse, one of my coworkers decided that she had it out for me and attempted to get me in trouble and/or fired. Because of all of this, my depression and anxiety flared pretty badly, and while I desperately wanted to write, as it's always been a point of joy for me, I just... couldn't get anything out. Even now, this is a very little bit of what I want to do, though I hope that in the next week things will improve. 
> 
> TL;DR - Work was shit and my brain went AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA so no writing for Vyxen. 
> 
> I am working on 'Halo,' which is the prequel to 'Definition of a Miracle,' but it's slow going right now, so I don't want to post anything and then leave you guys hanging. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope that this little tidbit at least made you smile. :)


End file.
